When It Was Me
by Chuchiie
Summary: Gabriella had a wounderful life, great friends, a jock for a boyfriend. But what happens when things start to go wrong. What happens when something unexpected comes along? How will she cope with all the stress? Read to find out.


**Story -: When It Was Me**

**Parings -: Troy/Gabriella, Chad/Taylor, Zeke/Sharpay, Jason/Kelsi, Ryan/Emily**

**Disclaimer -: I do not own High School Musical 1 or 2.**

**Chapter 1**

**She's got green eyes and she's 5'5"**

**Long brown hair all down her back  
Cadillac truck  
So the hell what  
What's so special about that  
She used to model, she's done some acting  
So she weighs a buck 'o 5  
And I guess that she's alright if perfection is what you like**

**Gabriella's POV**

**Out on my own, it's such a scary place. I said to myself that I wasn't gonna cry. I said that I was just gonna move on, and not let any of this get to me. I knew that one day this might happen, but i didn't know that it was gonna actually happen, not now. It just happened so quickly.**

**"Gabriella.." My mum opened the door and slowly entered with a plate of food resting in her hand. The homemade pizza smelled good and even looked tasty to. I looked at the food in front of me, but I pushed it away from me. "Ella, you have to eat something at least."**

**"No, sorry mom. But I'm just not hungry." I told her, as I looked up to see her gazing at me, with a concern look on her face. "I just- want to be alone at the moment." She stood there looking right at me, trying to figure out what to say, that made both of us happy to hear. She put the plate of food on my desk. As she leave peacefuly, closing the door behind her. I curled up in a ball, and screamed on my pillow. Pressing my face into it, screaming as much as I can. Letting all the stress out. After about a couple of minutes, I started to feel much more better. I just sat at the edge of my bed, thinking about situation, getting back to reality. This can't happen, not to me. It just cant.**

**I walked towards my bathroom, and looked at myself in the mirror. I didn't looked like myself anymore. I had big puffy red eyes for crying too much and bags around my eyes, for lack of sleep. I shook my head in shame, why am I doing this to myself? Why did he have to break up with me? Was it because of me? I just hope not, if it was I would gutted.**

**"Who could be calling now?" I whispered as my phone vibrated on my desk. I looked at my alarm clock, to check what time it was.Even thought it only said 9:15 p.m., I knew I had to answer it soon or later. "Hello?"**

**"Are you guys-?" I knew that the calm of my friend voice immediatley asked, Skipping the whole exchanging of hi's.**

**"Yeah." My answer was quick, plain and simple, straight into the point. I knew that I could tell that Taylor was thinking of what to say next. Other than saying 'I'm Sorry' to me, cause she knew I hate that.**

**"Wow. Ok" She said, muttering the word under her breath. "So, how are you? Are You ok?"**

**"No" I sighed, while shaking my head tears began to well up in my eyes. I stared around the room, everything started to become into one blur.**

**"Gabi, I'm sorry." Those were the words...The words that I didn't want to hear. The words that didn't mean anything when you say them to someone. I wiped away the tears the track of tears that were left on my cheek.**

**"No, Taylor. You don't understand the situation..."**

**"What is there to understand?" She asked.**

**"Look, just listen to me. I'm not upset over that. It's something different." I knew that I would have to tell her, she would find out eventually. I mean she's my best friend, of cause I had to tell her. "Taylor?" I was nerves were building up, wrecking the silence between us. "Taylor?"**

**"I'm here" Finally she answered and for that, I was glad, I caught my breath. "Don't worry. I'm still here."**

**"Please don't hate me..." I plead, tears once again came falling down my cheek.**

**"I could never hate you, Gabriella. You're my best friend. I just- I don't really know what to say. In order t make you feel any better." Taylor is caring and sweet, no yelling, no insulting...No wounder she's my best friend.**

**"Actually, I could do with some sleep." I hinted out, as I yawned. I can tell that she's probably smiling from ear to ear.**

**"Okay, hint taken" She said. "I'll see you at school tomorrow." I nodded and I knew that she would understand. "Okay. Goodnight, Gabi."**

**"Goonight Tay." I said, pushing the red button on my phone, to end the conversation. I placed it on my desk again, and walked over to my bed. I sliped my legs under my peach cotton covers, laying my head on my soft pillow in a matter of seconds. Then as I lay there, I realised that my light was still on. I reached over for the light, before I turned off the light, I could see my mum's shadow by the door. She's just concern for me.**

**"Goodnight mum. I love you." I smiled.**

**"Night Gabriella." She whispered by the door. I turned off the light, with a click. Darkness filled the room, as I rested my head on my pillow again. I looked up at the walls, in deep thought.**

**It was officially over between me and Troy. Knowing that I have to just get over it, we will never be the same again. I guess should be happy at least that I'm - I'm pregnant. And yes, it is no other than Troy Bolton's child. I told my mum this about the baby, she wasn't too happy about it, but she said that she will always be there for me. I'm happy that she didn't kick me out. Well, not yet at least. I really don't know how people are gonna react with all this, especially him. Well, I'm thinking about not tell him, so that he doesn't break the baby's heart, like he did with mine...I just don't know now.**

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

**A/N -: I really hoped you like it So please C-O-M-M-E-N-T. Thank You :)**


End file.
